Finding Home, Finding Heart
by MissAmazoness
Summary: Ancient Egypt: Yugi, Malik, & Ryou are taken away to become slaves. But Bakura and Marik save Ryou and Malik and say they will only rescue Yugi if he steals the Millenium Puzzle. But Yugi is starting to feel a special connection to the almighty Pharoah.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Finding Home, Finding Heart

**Author: **MissAmazoness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. 

**Warnings:** Nothing really. Maybe some dark situations, but not much. Oh, this isn't Yaoi, even though I have nothing against it. ^^

**Author's Note: **This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction, that and I hope for it to be my best. I plan this to be updated every week, maybe even twice a week, or sometimes three, who knows. ^^ By the way, you can call me Khensa. Well, please review! Thank you!

-Khensa

-------------------

The sun shone its golden rays down on Egypt, like thousands of golden coins shining from the sky. The sun gave earth many things, like the ability to grow food to survive. It also gave children time to play outside in the beautiful light. It gave many more things, many good, but sometimes bad. But sometimes,  the sun came too early. 

In a small alley along the one of the many streets of Ancient Egypt, three young boys were just waking up. Rustling around, they soon found room to stand up and stretch. They were all of the age sixteen, although one looked a little bit younger than the others. 

The younger-looking was just shorter smaller, which sometimes gave off the impression that he was younger than he really was. This boy's name was Yugi. Yugi's bangs were golden-yellow, and the rest of his hair was black but it was outlined with the reddish color. His eyes were a beautiful crimson color, like pools of sparkling amethysts. 

One of the other boy's name was Ryou, a quiet boy with brown-honey eyes and white hair. He was also a very cautious boy. He was the second shortest of the trio and also very kind. 

The other boy's name was Malik. He was the toughest of the group, and was the tallest. He had violet eyes and golden-blond hair like the sun. He was the strongest of the group also. 

All three boys were orphans, but only since the age 6 or so. There was some sort of confusion in the city and they were all separated from their families. Ryou had found Yugi wandering the street alone about 4 days after the separation and both of them found Malik a few days after. Food was hard to get for a while, but then some kind man said if he helped with his store for a day, they could have some bread and water and the end of the day. It was the best they could do at the time. 

"Why must the sun get up so fast, it feels like I only got a few minuets of sleep." Ryou yawned. Malik nodded, but Yugi abruptly said,

"I think we're getting too tired because we work everyday. Maybe if we don't eat all the bread and drink all the water at once, we won't have to work so much.

The corners of Ryou's mouth twitched. "You mean 'Malik stop eating and drinking everything, we want some more food too', right?" 

Malik gave him 'the stare' and Yugi just covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. 

After they were all done gathering the few belongings that they had, they noticed that some of the other orphans looking quite frightened. They seemed to be looking for something. Or maybe looking for somewhere. After a while of walking, Malik stopped dead in his tracks. The other two boys turned around.  "Hm, what's wrong Malik?" Bakura asked, tilting his head. 

"I know what's wrong. It's that time again. The time when the Pharaoh is rounding up all the orphans." Malik said darkly. Yugi gasped and Ryou stared at the ground nervously. Almost every three months, the Pharaoh ordered his guards to find all the orphans in the streets to become slaves, or servants.  The parents of children made sure their children were in the house at the time of the gathering, and if a child said he wasn't an orphan he had to show the guards where he lived. The parents were also not allowed to hide other orphans in their homes. Pharaoh Yami made sure of that. 

Yugi, Malik and Ryou did not know much about the Pharaoh, except that he was very powerful and very cruel. Many feared him, and people were afraid to look him in the eye. If they ever got the chance, that is. If people who had never met him before were this scared of him, what would it be like being a slave or servant?

"Where shall we hide? Last time we hid in a hole behind that one farmer's house, but we were almost caught." Yugi said, looking at the sky. They had always hid from the guards and they were mighty good at it. 

"I'm not sure. We have plenty of time to figure it out, though. They usually look at midday or dusk, don't they?" Ryou asked. It was still morning. Why were kids hiding now?

There was no reply to this. That was usually the situation,  and orphans wouldn't be hiding until a couple of hours now. As an orphan they often saw around the streets ran past them, Malik grabbed the neck of his shirt. "Hey, why is everyone hiding now? The guards shouldn't be here until dusk or something…" 

The orphan's face looked very panicky. "No! My friend saw them heading towards here not long ago! They decided to look around when we think they're not coming! They know this part of town is where many orphans linger, so they're coming here! I think the almighty Pharaoh knew that there was something going on!" He broke from Malik's grip and sprinted away. 

The three boys stared at each other. What were they going to do? They didn't know the guards were coming today and they were coming earlier! The three boys started to run. No matter where they went, they heard screaming and fighting. It was like the day they all lost their families. Were they about to lose another family? 

They heard things like 'Hey, there some go!' and 'Hurry! Catch them!'. But they knew their way around the city and could run very easily around it. But they had to think fast. This was like an ambush! They kept running but after a while the came to halt in an alley way. 

"Come on, we're just going to have to do the best we-" Malik's words were cut short.

A deep voice spoke right behind them,

"Well, look what we have here. The Pharaoh will be very interested in this bunch." They didn't need to look around, they each started to run but it was no use. They were surrounded. It seemed many of the guards had been following them. 

The guards grabbed them and they tried to break free, but again it was no use. Even Malik couldn't break free. How could it be like this? All taken away from them this fast?  They screamed and thrashed, but all Ryou, Yugi and Malik received back was blackness.

-------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, there is the prologue! I hope you liked it. ^^ Please review! Thank you!

-Khensa


	2. Resemblances

**Title: **Finding Home, Finding Heart

**Author: **MissAmazoness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all.

**Chapter 1: **Resemblance

**Warnings:** Nothing really. Maybe some dark situations, but not much. Oh, this isn't Yaoi, even though I have nothing against it. ^^ 

**Author's Note:** Wow! I can't believe I got more than 5 reviews already! And people like it! Thanks! ^^ Anyway, I hope you like the 1st Chapter. Again, please review! Thanks! Oh, I'm updating today because I have much time to right now. And I love writing this. :)

-Khensa

-------------------

Two dark figures stood in a dark alleyway. There were some of the few people who were outside this cold, quiet night. The night had traded places with the Sun for the time being, and the stars and moon came out to light the darkness. Although, they couldn't light all the darkness. 

After the taking of the orphans, the street was nearly empty. Those who had been lucky enough to not be taken, which was a very few, were now looking for somewhere to sleep. The last of the guards had disappeared an hour ago, so the ones who were left came about. 

The figures in the alleyway weren't orphans. They were two men, by the ages of 19. They had been watching the taking of the orphans from their house window. Well, it wasn't really a house. More of a hideout. People didn't seem to trust these men, and both of them seemed to trust only each other. 

"That wasn't as bad as others we've seen, don't you think?" The golden haired one broke the silence. 

"Yes, many of the orphans all over town come to this part. But about those three…" The white haired one said darkly.  The golden haired one nodded, knowing what he was talking about. Kids-no, maybe not _exactly kids-being taken away. Now, that wasn't the unusual part. The unusual part was that two of the boys looked nearly exactly like them. _

The golden haired man looked nearly exactly like Malik. The difference was in their height and such, and that this man's hair stuck up more than Malik's. This man's name was Marik.

The white haired man looked nearly like Ryou, except for the height and other things like that. Their hair looked very much the same though. This man's name was Bakura.

"Why haven't we seen them before?" asked Bakura, looking up at the sky. Marik shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe they want to avoid being seen."

"Or maybe it's that we are the ones who do not wish to be seen." Bakura's eyes narrowed. Marik again shrugged.

"Whoever they are, we need to know more about them. I just won't be able to sleep knowing that a miniature version of myself is walking around." Bakura nodded in agreement. 

"So, then, what are we going to do about it?" They looked at each other for a while. Then, as if they could read each other's minds, an evil smile crept over their faces. 

-------------------

"My Pharaoh, my lord, the slaves have arrived."

Sitting on his throne, the Pharaoh smirked dangerously. He had been waiting all day for this. Why must it take them so long? How long does it take to get some children off the street? Pharaoh Yami stood up, his ruby-red eyes showing annoyance. That was one of the few things you would want to see in them. "And what, may I ask, took so long? I have needed things done today and even though they did get done fast, they could have gotten done a lot faster if I had the slaves I needed. But, no. I must wait all day for my guards to round up some rotten children!" The irritation in his voice made everyone shakier and more afraid. "Must I go do it myself? Must I waste my precious time to round up children because you 'guards' can't do it fast enough?" He stared at them with his eyes. Those deep, frightening eyes. 

The guard that had reported that the slaves were her stuttered, "No, sire! I mean, yes! I mean, I'm positive you could do it by yourself, no doubt in my mind you could! And yes, we should have been quicker! Please forgive, my lord, my master, my Pharaoh!" The guard fell to his knees and bowed. Yami smirked.

"Yes, you should have been. I assume you received those three I told you about?" The Pharaoh asked his voice eager.  He had learned from his other guards about three boys who were somewhat 'popular' among the other orphan children. He also that they always escaped him. Yami didn't allow that.

"Yes, sire! We had to knock them out though; they wouldn't stop thrashing. No other harm was done." The guard said hopefully. Pharaoh Yami nodded.

"Take me to them and the rest of the slaves."

-------------------

"Get up, slave. The Pharaoh will be here any moment." Yugi heard someone say and felt a kick at his side. He moaned and slowly looked up. He was in some sort of hall, and a beautiful one at that. Pots, vases, statues and much more decorated the room and colorful pictures decorated the wall. The room was decorated with gold which made is shine like the Sun.

But there was more. Many more orphan children were standing around the room, looking shaky and frightened. Yugi quickly looked around the room for Malik and Ryou. They were beside him, rubbing their eyes and they looked frightened. Malik also looked very angry. "What's-ow!!!!" he was hit in the back of the head. Someone said "Keep quiet, slave!" Yugi was about to defend his friend when Malik shook his head. So they both looked at the ground. Ryou was looking everywhere, as if trying to figure out a plan to runaway at that very moment. 

"Now orphans, bow down to our lord, our ruler, our Pharaoh Yami!" A guard yelled as the Pharaoh entered the room. Although Yugi, Ryou and Malik wanted to see him, they all bowed down. 

"Well, slaves, as you all know, you are to work here in my palace from now on. It's not my fault, you shouldn't had become orphans" –Yugi felt fire build up inside him- "but since you are, you are now here. Remember this; anything you say or do can be dangerous, so just don't talk unless asked to and do your work properly. If any of my guards catch you away from work or anything, you will regret it. You will defiantly regret it if I catch you. I also assume you know what will happen if I catch you near my room." An odd shutter went through the room. Yugi, Ryou and Malik wanted to see the Pharaoh, but they weren't about to be caught looking up when not being told to.

Pharaoh Yami sighed after making his speech. He didn't like doing this but he 'must give a fair warning', according to his Council.  And staring among the slaves, he noticed tri-colored hair just like his down there with them. Except for the strands of golden hair; he had some of his sticking up.  How could this be? There was no other like him! He was the Pharaoh!

And yet he was expecting something like this. One of three boys he heard about had white hair, another golden, and another 'very much like you, my lord'. But Yami didn't expect _this_ much like him.  He had even yelled at people who said that. _Nobody_ was like him.

"Now, before I send my guards to show you where you will start work, I must ask the three boys in the back to come up here now." Gasps were heard and eyes flew toward the back.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had no idea he meant them. But kicks at their sides told them it was. "Get up, the Pharaoh has summoned you to the front," a guard said. Fear crept up along the three boys as they shakily stood up. 

As each of them looked up, they gasped. The Pharaoh…looked exactly like Yugi! Although a few blond strands stood up in the Pharaoh's but it didn't Yugi's, they were the same. Malik and Ryou looked at Yugi, speechless. Then they heard a dangerous voice. "Up here **now**!" It was Yami. 

Quickly, they went up to where the Pharaoh stood. Although a little reluctantly, they bowed down once more. Yami smirked. "Yes, you three. How does it feel now to be caught? You have been running away, not wanting to serve me. But, now, you are here. I'm very interested in this. None has defied me so much. Tell me, how old are you all?" 

When no one said anything, Ryou answered in a small voice "16, Pharaoh." The Pharaoh smiled his dangerous smile. 

"And you have been all orphaned since what age?" Again, no answer. Soon, Malik decided to talk, 

"Around the age of 6 or so, my lord." He murmured. Yami looked around at them all. 

"You have been on the streets together since the age of 6, right?" 

"Yes," answered Ryou. The Pharaoh looked at Yugi, angry he did not speak. So, he tried again.

"So, ten years on the streets?" Yami said, wanting Yugi to speak. When nobody said anything, Malik answered,

"Yes, Pharaoh." Yami ignored him. He was now determined to make Yugi talk.

"Speak up, young one! I am giving you permission! Why don't you speak?" He said angrily, red eyes erupting. Yugi avoided them.

"I say, speak now!" Yami was get frustrated, and many of his guards and the slaves were getting frightened.

Yugi still did not utter a word.

-------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, another chapter done! I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks! 

-Khensa


End file.
